1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an optical transceiver, in particular, the invention relates to a configuration that reduces the peak power consumption.
2. Related Prior Art
Recent optical transceiver installs a thermo-electric controller (TEC) to control a temperature of a semiconductor laser diode (LD). A Japanese Patent Application published as JP-2006-054316A has disclosed an optical apparatus that provides a plurality of optical modules. When respective modules in the apparatus begins their operation, a larger driving current for the TEC installed in the module flows as the temperature of the LD shows a large different with respect to the target temperature requested from the condition of the apparatus. The prior art above has disclosed an optical apparatus, in which respective modules begin to operate one by one with a substantial delay. Accordingly, the optical apparatus may reduce the peak power consumption.
However, even the method disclosed in the prior art, the power consumption of each module is not decreased yet, so the total power consumption in the optical apparatus still remains in high.